Warner Bros. Home Entertainment
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, formed in 2005 as the parent subsidiary for Warner Home Video '(which was made in-name only as of 2017) is the home video distribution division of Warner Bros., itself part of Time Warner. They released the ''Peanuts specials on DVD after they bought the rights to them from Paramount Home Entertainment in 2007. They also acquired British rights from Firefly Entertainment at the time. The only Peanuts specials that have not yet been released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment are It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown and Snoopy!!! The Musical. __TOC__ ''Peanuts'' DVD releases '''Bonus feature: "The Maestro of Menlo Park – Vince Guaraldi" documentary featurette |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts 1970's Collection, Volume 1 | style="text-align:center;" | October 6, 2009 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: Bonus feature: "Woodstock: Creating Snoopy's Sidekick" documentary featurette |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown: Remastered Deluxe Edition | style="text-align:center;" | October 6, 2009 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown * Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! Bonus feature: "Sibling Rivalry: Growing Up Van Pelt" documentary featurette |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales | style="text-align:center;" | November(?) 2009 (CVS exclusive); October 5, 2010 (general retail) |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales * Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown: Remastered Deluxe Edition | style="text-align:center;" | January 26, 2010 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Bonus feature: "Animating a Charlie Brown Musical" documentary featurette |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts Motion Comics Collection | style="text-align:center;" | March 9, 2010 |- | colspan="2" | Featured shorts: |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | (standard release) (Charlie Brown and Friends reissue of disc 2) | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts 1970's Collection, Volume 2 | style="text-align:center;" | June 10, 2010 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: Bonus feature: "You're Groovy, Charlie Brown: A Look At Peanuts in the 70's" documentary featurette Note: The second disc was re-released individually as Charlie Brown and Friends in 2015. |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown: Remastered Deluxe Edition | style="text-align:center;" | September 21, 2010 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown * Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown Bonus feature: "Snoopy's Home Ice: The Story of the Redwood Empire Ice Arena" documentary featurette |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | A Charlie Brown Valentine | style="text-align:center;" | December 28, 2010 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * A Charlie Brown Valentine * There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown | style="text-align:center;" | March 29, 2011 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Happiness Is... Peanuts: Snoopy's Adventures | style="text-align:center;" | June 14, 2011 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown * "Snoopy and the Giant" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Happiness Is... Peanuts: Snow Days | style="text-align:center;" | October 18, 2011 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown * "Sally's Sweet Babboo" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Happiness Is... Peanuts: Friends Forever | style="text-align:center;" | December 27, 2011 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * You're in Love, Charlie Brown * "Lucy Loves Schroeder" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Happiness Is... Peanuts: Team Snoopy | style="text-align:center;" | May 1, 2012 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown * "Snoopy's Brother Spike" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Happiness Is... Peanuts: Go Snoopy Go! | style="text-align:center;" | October 9, 2012 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown * "It's That Team Spirit, Charlie Brown" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: The Complete Animated Series | style="text-align:center;" | November 20, 2012 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts Deluxe Edition: Touchdown Charlie Brown! | style="text-align:center;" | January 21, 2014 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown * "Linus and Lucy" * "Snoopy's Football Career" * "It's That Team Spirit, Charlie Brown" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | This Is America, Charlie Brown: The Complete Series | style="text-align:center;" | June 17, 2014 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts Emmy Honored Collection | style="text-align:center;" | August 18, 2015 (Target exclusive); September 15, 2015 (general retail) |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | He's a Bully, Charlie Brown | style="text-align:center;" | October 6, 2015 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * He's a Bully, Charlie Brown * It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown * "Snoopy: Team Manager" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Charlie Brown's All-Stars: 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition | style="text-align:center;" | October 4, 2016 |- | colspan="2" | Featured specials: * Charlie Brown's All-Stars * A Charlie Brown Celebration |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts By Schulz: Snoopy Tales | style="text-align:center;" | January 24, 2017 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts By Schulz: Go Team Go! | style="text-align:center;" | April 25, 2017 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: * "No Strings Attached" * "Snoopy the Superstar" * "Don't Worry Charlie Brown" * "Show Dog" * "Good Sports" * "Doing It Right" * "Like Skates on Ice" * "Tennis" * "Even-ing the Score" * "School is Out!" * "Black and White" * "The Great Outdoor" * "Strike Out" * "Autumn is Here" * "A Bad Mood" * "Amateurs" * "Team Spirit" * "Trust Me" * "Creepy Crawlies" |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign=top | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts By Schulz: School Days | style="text-align:center;" | August 29, 2017 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: *Miss Othmar *Novel Idea *Have a Nice Day, Linus *Technical Difficulties *The Eye of the Beholder *A Friend Indeed *It's Raining, It's Pouring *Frieda *The School of Hard Knocks *A Little Nap *On the Campaign Trail *Leave Me in Peace *The Last of the Bunch *True or False *Beauty Contest *Best Friend *School Chums *Back to School *Sally *Go to School! *Marcie *It's Just No Good *Get Lucky *School Anxiety *Keep Your Chin Up, Charlie Brown *Too Cute *Colors *School Tomorrow *Problems |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts By Schulz: It's Only Love | style="text-align:center;" | January 8, 2019 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: *The Little Red-Haired Girl *Miss Othmar *Have a Nice Day, Linus *Sound & Sensibility *The Mysteries of Love *Beauty Contest *Not Your Day *Nobody Likes Me *Off Key *It's Only Love *A Little Love *Love is in the Air *Good For Nothing *Go For It, Charlie Brown *A Fascinating Friend *Misunderstanding *Too Cute *Just For Love |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts By Schulz: Springtime | style="text-align:center;" | February 26, 2019 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: *Not My Day *Even-ing the Score *The Last of the Bunch *School Is Out! *Being Nice *A Day With Snoopy *Crazy Mutt *No Strings Attached *Keep Your Chin Up, Charlie Brown *Trust Me *Feeling Insecure *Birds Of A Feather *The Call Of The Wild *Philosophy *Man's Best Friend |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts By Schulz: Lucy & Friends | style="text-align:center;" | June 4, 2019 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: Not My Day *Not Your Day *A Clean Sweep *Nobody Likes Me *A New Best Friend *Doing It Right *Colors *Strike Out *Brothers and Sisters *Go For It Charlie Brown! *Feeling Insecure *Out of Order *Classic *Black and White *Weird Little Brother *Security |- |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align:center;" | Peanuts By Schulz: Happy Holidays | style="text-align:center;" | October 18, 2019 |- | colspan="2" | Featured episodes: *Good Dog *Christmas Is On Its Way *Winter Wonderland *Like Skates On Ice *On The Campaign Trail *The Winter Games *Too Cold *Woodstock *Do Not Watch Until Christmas *True or False *Being Nice *Not My Day *Sally *A Little Love *Love is in the Air *Kind of Spooky *Good For Nothing *Let It Snow *Get Lucky *A Fascinating Friend *Weird Little Brother *Just For Love *That Day *Always Right *Even the Score *Birds Of A Feather |} ''Peanuts'' Blu-ray releases ''Peanuts'' 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray releases External links * Official website es:Warner Home Video Category:Production companies